


The Hells Kitchen shuffle

by Helblindi



Series: Shady Lawyers drabbles [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, lawyers who may be a little shadier than they are in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helblindi/pseuds/Helblindi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt "Behaving childishly was an art form to them but like everything else it was a means to an end"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hells Kitchen shuffle

There’s a move called the Kansas City Shuffle. Matt and Foggy are aware of it in a way that only somebody who occasionally interrogates people can be. Not the way Daredevil does it of course, because Foggy doesn’t get along well with blood when it’s outside somebody’s body, but words… words are something else.

So they laugh, and they joke, and they dance circles around their witness until there is no other option but to tell them the truth. And oh, the way they behave, it’s so different to the quiet camaraderie that hangs between them when nobody else is around.

The obnoxious jokes and childish comments to each other hide a pair of minds as sharp as steel traps and just as deadly. Because it’s not like they sat down and decided that this was how they were going to run this show. They’re just using whatever they have to hand. Doesn’t matter if it’s Foggy’s charm or Matt’s good looking everything- they get the results they need after all.

And if people begin to whisper about them and the waltz that they’ve perfected? Well, there are always other ways to make an uncooperative witness talk.

**Author's Note:**

> monster writers block, so hopefully this will loosen everything up. Hopefully.


End file.
